Hidden Feelings
by MangekyoMasta510
Summary: Sakura is in love with Shizune, and vice versa. Neither are aware of the other's feelings. I suck at summaries. I know the title sucks, but that's all I could think of This is my first yuri fic WARNING this story contains yuri/shojo-ai. PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this my attempt at a yuri story. I know i'm not the best writer, but I decided to give it a shot since there aren't many stories with this particular pairing. Hope ya'll like it!

Pairing: ShizunexSakura

Rating: PG-13

WARNING!!!: This is a yuri fic, which will involve to females in a romantic relationship. Do not read if this doesn't interest you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. It all belongs (sadly) to Masashi Kishomoto. I'm just putting his characters through the torture that is my imagination. Besides, if I did, well...

It was a slightly overcast day in the village of Konohagakure. Even though it had been five years since Pain had attacked, the village was still trying to repair the immense damage that had been done. Both physical and emotional scars had been imbedded into the minds and bodies of those who had survived the attack. The villager's sense of safety and security had been shattered when the once impenetrable village had fallen at the hands of one man.

Naruto had finally brought Sasuke back a few years ago, but for a different reason. Sasuke's mind had been consumed by hatred. His hatred for Konoha and his want for revenge against his former home drove him to a point of near insanity. Anger and hatred were all that fuelled him. No other emotions existed in his mind. He no longer had any control of his mind. He was captured by Naruto and had been brought before the elders. He was declared insane and sentenced to spend the rest of his life in solitary confinement in the deepest part of the maximum security prison, without the possibility of release in any way. Now all he does is yell and shout about the Uchiha clan regaining power and taking over the village.

The one who was affected the most that day was Sakura. The thought that she had almost lost the one that she secretly loved haunts her to this day_*FLASHBACK*_. _She ran as fast as she could to the spot that Ino said her body was. "No, this can't be true! There has to have some sort of mistake." she said to herself. Her heart skipped a beat as she approached an ANBU captain leaning over a body. It wasn't just any body, it was... __**HER**__ body._

_"According to witnesses, her soul was removed by Pain." the captain said._

_"No..." she said as her eyes filled with tears._

_"I'm sorry," the ANBU captain started, "but as of this point, there aren't any signs of life in her."_

_"Get any available medic-nin here as soon as possible."_

_"But-"_

_"Shizune is Tsunade-sama's apprentice and a very close friend of hers, as am I. What would she think if she were to find out that you wouldn't listen to me and go find help for her fallen apprentice?"_

_The captain's eyes widened in terror as he said "ok." he paused for a second._

_"Go. __**NOW!!!**__"_

_"Y- yes ma'm!" he said as he jumped out of sight._

_ She then turned to the woman she loved and crouched down next to her. She proceeded to check for a pulse and any other signs of life. "No. Shizune, you can't die, not yet...' She whispered to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts as a medic nin had spoken to her. They too confirmed that she was gone._

_"Take her body, and move it to somewhere where it'll be safe." Sakura ordered to the medic nin._

_"But, what's the point if she's-"_

_"GO BEFORE I KILL YOU!"_

_"Yes ma'm."_

_ Sakura then proceeded to follow them as they took her to the bunker behind the Hokage's faces. They laid her body down on a small stone table. She stared at the body in utter disbelief._

_"Excuse me ma'm," said the medic," but I need to return to the village to care for anyone else that might've been injured."_

_"Ok. Be careful." Sakura said._

_"Thank you ma'm, I will." he said as he left._

_"You're not dead Shizune. They might think so, but I KNOW that you're still alive. Somehow, someway, you'll wake up and prove their asses wrong. I don't care what I have to do to do it, but I'll be DAMNED if I'm gonna let you die on my watch!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ Sakura was leaning against the stone wall, deep in thought when the sound of shifting clothes caught her attention. She turned her head towards where the sound was coming from, and nearly lost her balance when she discovered where the noise was coming from. _

_"Shizune?"_

_"H-Huh? W-Who's there?_

_"It's me, Sakura."_

_She immediately rushed to the woman's side. She saw that Shizune's eyes weren't fully open yet._

_"Sakura, is that really you?"_

_"Yes, it is. Are you ok?"_

_"Yes, just a little lightheaded."_

_Sakura put her hand onto Shizune's forehead and channeled some chakra into it._

_"There, did that help at all?"_

_"Yes, thank you, Sakura."_

_"No problem, I'm just glad you're ok."_

_"How long have I been out?"_

_"Only for a couple of hours."_

_"Nobody tried to help you. They all thought that you were dead. They had no faith in you whatsoever."_

_"What?"_

_"They said that there was nothing more that they could do. They abandoned you."_

_"Is Tsunade-sama ok?"_

_"I don't know. Last I heard, she was fighting the leader of Akatsuki., but that was a while ago.?"_

_Suddenly, everything started to shake._

_"What the hell is going on?" Sakura shouted._

_"I don't know." Shizune replied._

_They both looked outside and were frozen in shock by what they saw. There, right in front of their eyes, was what was left of the village. There was nothing but dirt and debris as far as the eye could see._

_"Is that... the village? Shizune asked._

_"Yea, what's left of it anyways?" Sakura replied._

_"Who could've done this?"_

_"I think that it was the leader of Akatsuki, Pain."_

_"He's that powerful?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"We should go and check to make sure that people are ok." Shizune said as she went to stand up._

_"No," Sakura said as she sat her back down, "You're injured. Let's stay here and wait until we're sure that it's safe"_

_"Ok." She said as she sat back down._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

OK. That's the first chapter. I know it's not that great. writing isn't my best subject, but I've been waiting too long for a story with this pairing, so I wanted to try it. Please R&R and tell me whether I should continue this story or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. I had a really bad case of writer's block. Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed and actually LIKE my story. Imma be honest, I was doubting how good it would turn out…

**WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SHOJOAI/YURI!!! IF YOU DON''T LIKE THAT, THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs solely to Masashi Kishomoto. Besides, if I did own it, well…

From the moment that she met her, Shizune had immediately taken a liking to the young girl. There was something about the pink haired girl that had attracted her to her, but she couldn't figure out what. Over the years, she has started to notice Sakura more and more. She had really matured since she started training under Tsunade. She remembers how she would constantly talk about her and Naruto bringing Sasuke back to the village.

Sasuke, the heir of the Uchiha clan, the man who gave up everything for power and revenge, the man who had stolen Sakura's heart, only to break it to pieces when he left. Despite the numerous times that she has told him that she "loved" him, ha never showed any romantic interest in her. She was kind of jealous of the Uchiha. Despite all that he has done, he still had the young girl's heart. She also hates him for all that he has put Sakura through. All she could do is wish that Sakura loved her the way she loved the Uchiha.

She knows that it's wrong, that she shouldn't think about Sakura this way. For one thing, she's twice Sakura's age, and they're both women. She can't help it though. She has fallen in love with the girl, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

She remembers how Sakura had taken care of her when Pain had attacked the village. She had tended to her with such care. She always thanks Sakura, even when she tells her that it was nothing. She feels the need to because, if it wasn't for Sakura, she probably would've been killed when the village was destroyed. She had saved her life, and for that, she feels that she is in debt to Sakura.

She has watched Sakura grow and mature into a beautiful young woman and a strong and deadly kunoichi. The older she got, the more Shizune fell in love with her. She could only wish that Sakura felt the same way, but she knows that nothing will ever happen between them.

That's the second chapter. Now that I've gotten both sides of the story done, I think that one last chapter would complete the story. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please bear with me. I go to school and I don't have internet at home (for now). I spend the weekend at my aunt's. Please be patient. Thanks for liking my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know that this story sucked, but I decided that I'd finish it. I hope that some of you enjoyed it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. I'm just putting his characters through the horrors that is my imagination. Besides, if I DID own it… well…

As the day came to a close, Shizune was in a hurry trying to clean up the last of the papers on Tsunade's desk. As she locked the door, she turned around and immediately bumped into someone.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Hey, Shizune."

"Hi, Sakura." Shizune replied. "How are you doing?" _Yea, real smooth Shizune._

"I'm okay. What are you doing here so late?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to lock up for her."

"Oh."

An awkward silence followed. Both women were thinking the same thing: _Should I tell her? Should I take the risk? Maybe I should ask her to go on a walk…_ Sakura was the one to break the silence.

"S-Shizune, would mind taking a walk with me?:

Caught off guard, Shizune quickly replied "U-umm, s- s-sure."

In silence, the walked to the top of the hokage mountain.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." _Not as beautiful as you._ Shizune thought.

"Listen, Shizune… god, how do I put this? Ummm…"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Well… I kind of… sorta… like you. Wait, it's not even like anymore. I… i-I love you. I have for a really really long time. Since,… since I first met you."

Shizune was silent. She had no idea what to say and Sakura took that as a bad sign. As she turned to leave, Shizune said, "Sakura…"

"You don't have to say anything, Shizune. I already know what you're going to say. You're disgusted with me, you would never think of me like that, you never want to s-"

She was cut off as Shizune's lips met with her own. The only thing that both women could feel right now is pure bliss. _Is this really happening? Is this real, or am I gonna wake up any second now? _ After what seemed like forever, their lips parted, and they just stood there, staring at eachother. Shizune was the first to speak.

"Sakura… you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your mouth. Since the moment I saw you, I knew that I would fall in love with you. The only reason I didn't act on my feelings, was because you were still a child."

"But, Shizune, I'm not a child anymore. I haven't been one for the past 3 years."

"You think I don't know that? I didn't say anything for the same reasons that you didn't… fear of being rejected."

"What happens now?" Sakura asked.

"We could start a relationship… if you want, that is."

"That's all I've wanted for the longest time."

"Then it's settled."

Their lips met again, and didn't part until air was needed.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Shizune. Always have, always will."

Well, that's it. I know it sucked, but now it's over. Thank you for reading this. Please review and tell me how it was. Just no flames, ok?


End file.
